Chance
Chance is a recurring figure who first appeared at Jack's Carnival of Carnage, a live show from Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage during 2007. She was the right-hand woman of Jack the Clown and helped him torture people during the aforementioned live show. She is in many elements similar to the DC Comics villain Harley Quinn, including her voice, personality, and appearance. Three years later, during 2010's Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, she appeared in the scarezone Fear Revealed along with Jack, as well as showing up in the maze titled Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. Two years after Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, she became a member of the Legions of Horror on the Horror Unearthed game for Halloween Horror Nights 22, specifically a Morphan, along with Jack, Cindy, H.R. Bloodengutz, and the Treaks and Foons. In 2014, she was briefly mentioned by Jack at Jack's Nightmare Circus during Halloween Horror Nights 4 in Singapore. At Halloween Horror Nights 25, Jack and Chance came back to celebrate the kill in their new show The Carnage Returns. It is also during this year that Chance is given a redesign that includes diamond-shaped scars, multicolored hair, a corset, and golden eyes (though this is left ambiguous if she has any supernatural connections as of late). On the 9th June 2016 it was revealed by Universal Studios that, Chance would be the icon for ''Halloween Horror Nights 26''. That year she had her own house: Lunatics Playground 3D: You Won't Stand a Chance, and her own scarezone: A Chance In Hell. Quotes''' "Here comes the clown man..." (The Carnival of Carnage) "Now he's just like all the other men in my life-- dead!" (The Carnival of Carnage) "Ooh Dr P., that ain't my funny bone!" (The Carnival of Carnage) "My name is Chance and it's so knife to meet you!" (The Carnage Returns) "Okay, puddin'... What should I put my hands on then?" (The Carnage Returns) "Our troll seems to have lost his ''head'''!!" (The Carnage Returns) "What's so funny about a knife? Nothing!" (The Carnage Returns) "You don't get to talk, bitch!" (The Carnage Returns) "Ladies and Gentlemen without further ado we now present to you La Grand- ahhh, screw it. ''The Big-Ass Saw!" -(The Carnage Returns) "Lock me away. It's all just a show. I'll make you pay and won't let you go. While Jack's away, it's my turn to dance, my turn to play......you won't stand a chance." (Halloween Horror Nights 26 icon reveal) "Take a Chance, I dare you" (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Run all you want i'll still find you" (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "You won't stand a Chance" (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Do you think I'm Pretty?" (Halloween Horror Nights 26) "Jack's away and Chance has gone bye bye!" (Halloween Horror Nights 26 opening night) "I know how people work by ripping them apart, I'm here to spread fear and pain, and screams I'm here to hurt you, and you and you, I'm here to hurt everyone and everything. So welcome to the show" (Halloween Horror Nights 26 opening night) Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Original characters Category:Icons Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26